Talk:Namagh
Yor first problem is the whole materialising thing. It takes a hell of a lot to summon even some of the Greater Daemons. Summoning a god is practically impossible, and there is no way he could enter the materium on his own. Supahbadmarine 16:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) How so? TardirProductions 16:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The Gods are beings of such power that entering our dimension is like trying to fit a bowling ball through a golf hole. Billions of sacrifices may not be enough to allow them to enter our realm. Also, creature of the Warp can not maintain their existence on our plane for long. They usually need a medium and must maintain some connection to the Warp. The Exception to this is possibly Daemon Princes on account of them having formerly been mortal. Supahbadmarine 16:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) He materializes himself through Mortals and a few of his Daemon Princes, does that help for anything? TardirProductions 16:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Namagh does not require sacrafice, he requires fear, instead. Like I said, the biggest problem is how difficult it is to bring him into our world. It takes some amjor mojo to summon Warp beings on the level of a Greater Daemon. It would take a monumental offering to summon him. I like your picture by the way. Supahbadmarine 16:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) As said, he does not require offerings, as he depends on Fear, he asks only that his followers strike fear into the hearts of Mortals. And thank you. TardirProductions 16:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome. It would still take more than a reasonable amount to summon him, even if what he required was fear. Honestly the problem here is not convincing me, but the rest of the community. I would ask advice from Necrus. Also, make sure that you explain the temperment of his followers. Their behaviour has to match their god's aspect, not to mention that he will usually give them unique blessings. Supahbadmarine 16:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I will ask Necrus and maybe some others to give me critique on Namagh. And i am in this second making lots of minor edits, and will next make the part about his followers. TardirProductions 16:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) good to hear. BTW I would make Cal XD one of the people to consult with. Supahbadmarine 17:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I am just basically asking them to give me critique. TardirProductions 17:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I have now asked Tomj, Necrus and Cal to give me critique. I needed the critique anyways, as i don't get lots of critique on my articles. TardirProductions 17:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That is a smart position to take. Supahbadmarine 17:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Also, could you look at the Abilities and Traits paragraph in the Tarkor Evangelus article? TardirProductions 17:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool Start, Hope it goes well. However I can't see the whole materialising in the real world working or being able to convince others that it works. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Huh, okay. Supah said that too. But thanks for the critique. TardirProductions 21:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well that would explain why he serves Tzeentch. Supahbadmarine 22:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is intended that he is similar to Tzeencth, but that Azral'Gul (or whutever you call him) thingy is very unintended. But he has to be the god of Nightmares and Dreams, as all of him is based on that(None of Tzeentch or Necrus's god is a god of that) But tell me what i must change and i will see ehat i can do. TardirProductions 22:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) And he isn't serving Tzeentch, he is co-operating with Tzeentch. TardirProductions 22:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) In other words, he is a Chaos God of phobia and paranoia. Is that correct? Supahbadmarine 22:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure about Arzal'uth, but hose are definately not aspects of Tzeentch. Supahbadmarine 22:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tzeentch represents the Volitity of Change. His aspects are dynamic mutation, sorcery and grand convoluted schemeing. Change, ambition, plotting and Psychic powers are his aspects. I got this from Lexicanum. In no way is Mental intstability within his sphere of influence. If that were the case then he would be the God of all Chaos due to the affects of Chaos on mortals. Supahbadmarine 22:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) He dosen't have such powers, his purpose is to make it easier for Tzeentch to corrupt them, and via that the corrupted being is making fear, wich Namagh is dependent on. TardirProductions 22:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure I understood what you just said. Supahbadmarine 22:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Necrus. TardirProductions 14:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, there are. A Chaos God with similar powers is viewed as a threat, therefore, it is likely that they will exert all available efforts into killing each other. --Lither My talk 21:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. However, simpe fear and paranoia is not in Arzal'uth's aspects. Illusion is more of a power than a concept and there is no problem with another Chaos God having the power to create them. Finally, neither Arzal'uth nor Namagh have anything to do with Tzeentch. I know he is called The Deciever, but being clever and deceptive does not mean deception automatically becomes one of his aspects. Thank you for listening. Supahbadmarine 21:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you? I am not sure what i should answer. I am thanking anybody who actually spared the effort to read that post. Supahbadmarine 22:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Please remember to sign your posts. Tzeentch is the chessmaster of 40k. To quote Wikipedia; "Tzeentch - God of Change, Evolution, Subtlety, Mutation, Magic and endless Schemes and Plots." Sounds like deception is one of his aspects, there. --Lither My talk 00:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that you can scheme without being deceptive. Also like I said, simply because he is a naturally deceptive character does not mean he is the god of deception. Just like Khorne is strong, but is not the god of strength. Supahbadmarine 00:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) In other words deception is a trait of Tzeentch's, not an aspect. Supahbadmarine 01:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Deception is an aspect of Tzeentch, just as honour is an aspect of Khorne. You can't create a Chaos God of honour. --Lither My talk 02:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) When you are speaking about a god, an aspect represents something they have dominion over. Khorne is honourable, but is not the chaos God of honour. Do you see my reasoning? Supahbadmarine 02:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I see your point, but if a Chaos God of honour appeared, Khorne would take that as a threat and crush it. Quite violently. Anyway, just keep making it. I've made my (fairly weak) point and you put forth a counterpoint, and I started dead-horse-flogging. --Lither My talk 05:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for contributing to the conversation anyway. My last point is that Khorne would not have a problem with sucha god because he himself does not govern the concept of honour, which goes back to my aspect vs trait point. Supahbadmarine 06:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Games Workshop has ever released enough on this subject to cause aguments such as this to be anything but speculation and guesswork based on what canon is available. It's been an interesting debate. --Lither My talk 06:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) No doubt about that. maybe someone should make a blog about it. Supahbadmarine 06:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Namagh and Tzeentch are allies, and have similar aspects. And Mui'gam is the God of Torture, wich is similar to the act of killing, wich is an aspect of Khorne. I think that all the Chaos Gods here are a little bit similar to the Canon Chaos Gods. And also, i didn't understand most of the debate you guys had, as i haven't learned too much English in school XD TardirProductions 13:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) PS: Namagh is a Chaos God of Nightmares, Dreams, Visions and slightly Illusion and Darkness, and one of his traits is that he easily make phobia, but he has little to do with Paranoia. Also, this is a reply to one of the older topics here. TardirProductions 13:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You still are going to have to do something about this hole materialising buisness. The Chaos Gods are meant to be omnipotent forces constantly looming over our heads. Honestly, I don't even see how you can fight a Chaos God. Supahbadmarine 14:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) How about i change it to that it is a "Holy" Blade that he uses to contact his followers? And/or he could only materialize inside a Warp Storm(Or more specific, the Eye of Terror)? They are ideas, but i just need it to be confirmed. 16:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S I am TardirProductions if yer didn't know. A weapon which can be used to contact his followers can be done. However, it is unlikely the weapon would last long before some Inquisitor captures it or reduced the planet it was on to a wasteland. As for materialisation within the Eye of Terror, the Chaos Gods are more focused on the Great Game than the mortal realm. --Lither My talk 01:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i will make it a blade that he uses to contact his followers with. TardirProductions 14:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Couple issues I see with this... The Chaos God as it has been described has been made to seem more like a lower being... in other words, people asked it questions and it answers. In all the other chaos gods no mortal or daemon knows truly what theyre planning or how much power theyve got. Also, Tzeentch has no allies... he is as likely to turn on any of his brothers (the other 3) as he is to assist them, the great mutator can never be predicted and doesnt make friends. With the warp blade, for this chaos god to communicate to his followers with it would require him to create it himself, so you'll need to check your timeline as not even the first 3 were brought into creation till 500.M2 so it would have to be many millenia after that this chaos god was created... Also just on a personal note, articles that make it seem like the chinese speakerbox out of dude wheres my car... and then, and then, and then... annoy me, check your sentences and put in proper grammer and spelling to make it a better read, hope all this helps --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks fer da critique. Regards, TardirProductions 11:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking, this guy needs fear right? The night lords love scaring the pants off of people. May'be that could play some role? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 13:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Khmmmm.... the 1st 3 chaos gods were being born from 8000 BC till 1400 AD. So, since Nurgle and Khorne were the first to be formed, i think that Tzeentch was fully created in 1400, idk, but at least he wasnt there before 500 AD, while this god was born before that, so he older than Tzeench, cant be. And another thing, i aint really a fan of these Fanon Gods, since every god would have been killed by the four big ones, Malice is still alive since it is young, well idk. But if a god would have been created before the time of the Imperium, it would have either became a major god or killed...... just a thought, the article is fine, but just change the time Sanguis pro sanguinis Deus ! Cranium pro solium cranius ! 13:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC)